1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dynamic behavior control apparatus of an automotive vehicle for stabilizing unstable behavior of the vehicle such as drift-out, spin or the like.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2-109711 is a dynamic behavior control apparatus of this kind wherein a side slip angle and its angular velocity of an automotive vehicle are detected to vary roll stiffness distribution of the vehicle in a fore-and-aft direction under control of the vehicle suspension if a dynamic state of the vehicle defined by the detected side slip angle and its angular velocity is in an unstable region.
In the conventional control apparatus as described above, however, the unstable region and the correction amount of the roll stiffness distribution ratio are fixed. For this reason, the correction control of unstable behavior of the vehicle would be effected in the same manner even if a driving condition of the vehicle such as a vehicle speed, a steering angle, a steering angle velocity or the like, a travel circumstance of the vehicle such as a frictional coefficient of the travel road surface and/or an unstable degree of the vehicle were changed.